Preocupado
by Sakhory
Summary: En esas circunstancias, Flint no admitiría estar preocupado por su hermano menor. Aunque Volkner, su Magmotar, o incluso el propio Buck supieran que el pelirrojo estaba muerto de nervios. Drabble/Viñeta. Basado en el manga Pokémon Adventures, Saga Platinum.


"_-Oye, ¿oíste que además de los chicos del 'Café Revancha', hay alguien más que también está furioso por lo que le ocurrió a Buck?_

_-…Oye, ¡si sigues diciendo eso te ganarás un puñetazo!__**"**_

Era la octava vez (Y contada) que Volkner le decía eso en el correr del día.

Y la octava vez que Flint dedicaba la misma respuesta malhumorada. En sus mejores días, el entrenador de tipo fuego podría dedicar una respuesta más ingeniosa, pero para ser sincero, Flint estaba _jodidamente_ preocupado por Buck.

Algo que, jamás admitiría, mucho menos frente a Volkner. Aunque el rubio ya sabía que las vagas respuestas de adolescente malhumorado que dedicaba Flint no eran más que disfraces que ocultaban la gran preocupación que éste tenía. Volkner no olvidaría como estuvo Flint al recibir la noticia.

_Las palabras "Buck" y "Gravemente herido" le daban vueltas a Flint en la cabeza y le aceleraban el pulso. Una expresión inescrutable -de la cual Volkner se sentiría fácilmente celoso- ocultaba el nudo en el estómago que se le formaba al entrenador de la Elite 4 al pensar en el estado de su hermano._

-Sólo déjame decirte que no hago esto por vengar a Buck.

-Yo no dije nada-dijo Volkner, divertido, levantando una ceja. Flint comenzó a mascullar incoherencias mientras maldecía internamente.

* * *

Flint pisaba firmemente el suelo de aquella extraña cueva. Podía sentir a su fiel compañero Magmotar seguirlo, y no muy atrás, Volkner y su Electrivire.

El poderoso Pokémon de tipo fuego no podía hacer más que fijarse en la forma en la cual su entrenador apretaba los puños, con furia seguramente. Magmotar sabía que los nervios de Flint crecían a cada minuto que pasaban. El hecho de que el pelirrojo no parara de decir incoherencias, o la expresión de su rostro sea de constante malhumor (Algo extraño, ya que solía tener una sonrisa de suficiencia).

-No sé cuán fuertes sean… pero voy a derrotarlos- dijo Flint, decidido, mientras golpeaba su puño derecho en la palma de su otra mano.

Magmotar sabía que las cosas no iban bien. Y ayudaría a su entrenador a derrotar a esos tipos que habían dañado al no tan pequeño Buck.

Además, Flint debía distraerse con una buena batalla, que vendría en cualquier momento.

* * *

Después de una ardua batalla contra Giratina (Y muchos otros Pokémon) la paz había vuelto (momentáneamente) a Sinnoh.

Buck lo supo cuando sus compañeras Mira y Cheryl entraron felizmente a contarle lo sucedido. También Riley pasó por allí, incluso Marley, que últimamente lucía menos seria que de costumbre.

Aunque hubo una visita que destacó entre todas las demás. El joven lo supo apenas escuchó las pisadas a las cuales se había acostumbrado a lo largo de su niñez. El ritmo al caminar se vio detenido al llegar a la puerta aparentemente. Y alguien giró el pomo bruscamente.

Buck sostuvo la mirada, y sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los grises de su hermano.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Flint cerró la puerta tras de sí. Aunque cerrar es un término educado para referirse a la fuerza con la que empujó la puerta hacia atrás.

El mayor fue quién rompió el silencio.

-Eh, enano.

No podía esperarse otra cosa de Flint. Con esa simple frase la preocupación por su hermano se había ido al diablo.

Buck esbozó una sonrisa.

-No sé a quién le dices enano, Grandote del Afro. En unos años te alcanzaré.

Flint se acercó y revolvió el cabello de su hermano, el cual hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Detente ahí. Hice amistad con un miembro de la policía internacional. No intentes acercarte a mí o irás preso.

-Si vas por ahí amenazando a la gente, supongo que puedo irme tranquilamente-dijo Flint, dándole la espalda a su hermano y encogiéndose de hombros. Comenzó a caminar, esperando en el momento en el cual…

-¡Espera, payaso!-exclamó Buck. Flint reprimió la carcajada. Conocía más a su hermano que a él mismo. Se dio media vuelta y miró a su hermano con la ceja levantada y una expresión de burla.

Buck desvió la mirada de un lado a otro, como si quisiera hacerse el distraído. Finalmente, le hizo señas a su hermano mayor para que se acercara, el cuál fue hasta ahí, mirando extrañado al menor. El entrenador más joven apuntó con un dedo al pecho de Flint. El mayor bajó la mirada.

Como un ratón cayendo en su trampa.

-Maldito mocoso…-dijo Flint, sobándose la nariz, dónde segundos antes su hermano lo había golpeado. Había sido tan estúpido de caer en esa trampa. Buck se desternillaba de risa. –Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Ante eso Buck cesó al instante de reír. Miró a su hermano, que tenía una expresión muy seria en su cara, una que muy pocas veces mostraba. Estaba sorprendido, y sonrío, aunque no por la broma.

-Sabía que lo admitirías-dijo, mientras abrazaba a su hermano. El mayor correspondió al abrazo, revolviéndole el cabello.

* * *

_¡Finalmente! Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir algo de estos dos. Espero que les haya gustado (:_


End file.
